User blog:Eduardloei/How To Get S Rank On UFE3
Here I will list how to get S rank on UFE3, our beloved Ultramen video game. Sorry, if my list is to complicated. And once more, most of the mission need to finish with 50% health and before 1:30. Also, some mission has broke this rules, so I will listed it. In addition blinking health is mean the time where your power bar is full and just use one special to defeat enemy. Flashing character bar is when an Ultra's Color Timer began to blinking, monster also do that but without the Color Timer. Hope you enjoy it. Ultraman Zetton Scenario First, Zetton will keeps attacking you and don't let you destroy SSSP base or it will be mission failed. Because of Zetton keeps attacking you without leaving any chance, it will be hard for you at fist. However, I will tell you the easy way to get S rank. First use counter attack (block and attack) and build up your meter to use Ultra Bind Ring, Saw Disc, and Specium Ray in order. After Zetton defeat you, Zoffy arrives and beat Zetton in ASAP. Remember, never let you or Zetton destroy the SSSP base. Gomora Scenario Let Gomora goes to near Osaka Castle, SSSP will shoot Gomora. After that your power meter is full and use Ultra Saw Disc to cut off Gomora's tail. Then press X only, don't double tap or press any direction in order to rip off Gomora's little horn. Then just use your Specium Ray. Ultra Seven King Joe Sceario It's time for FUN! Ehhheeemm... Let King Joe grabs a boat. Then use jump+circle to destroy the boat. It's safer to defend yourself and cheaper than use other circle attacks. Then as I already said, just keeps use circle attacks on the robot until 2:00. That's why I called it fun time. In 2:00, Ultra Garrison will pointed King Joe. Grab him in the boundary, so Ultra Garrison will shot King Joe. After that use all of your might to defeat King Joe. Instantly, use Wide Shot as finisher. Ultraman Jack Twintail & Gudon Scenario First, guide Twintail to the arrow point. His eyes will be shooted and he will keeps use circle attack. Guard is the safest strategy on guarding Twintail circle attack. Not so long, Gudon will kill Twintail. Then just destroy Gudon but use Specium Ray as finisher (circle). Do it before 1:00. Ultraman Ace Ace Killer Scenario This time use your own strategy. Defeat Ace Killer using Ace Robot. I can't say so much, it's all up to you. Ultraman Taro Tyrant Scenario Every Ultra Brothers must send a Ultra Sign, I think it is L1. Then just use every Ultra Brothers strongest special attacks.For Ultraman Ace, make Tyrant health blinking. Then as Ultraman Taro, let Tyrant use his chain special. However, even you can or can't predict Tyrant special, Taro still break Tyrant chain and thor it back to him. Ultraman Leo Alien Magma Scenario Another use your strategy scenario. Beat Alien Magma using Ultra Seven, or simply don't let you play as Ultraman Leo. Silverbloome Scenario First, don't let you or Silverbloome hit the school. As for easy way, never let Silverbloome flies again. In order to do this, make sure you beating up Silverbloome when he is hit the wall and block every time Silverbloome charge strong attack. Then defeat Silverbloome using Leo Flash (triangle). Ultraman 80 Red King Scenario First defeat Red King and he will resurrect. He will keeps doing this until he get near to the pot. In order to get S rank, after Red King is resurrected, make him near the pot and he will be absorbed by it. However, this is very difficult. Hopefully, you will succeed. Delusion Ultra Seven Scenario Make Delusion Ultra Seven health into blinking before 1:30. Before you touching 1:30 (I think 1:35 is good) make DUS walk to the hospital. After that cutscene, now just defeat DUS (his health already blinking, right?). Ultraman Tiga Golza Scenario First make Golza drop down using jump+circle, since he will disturb any your Type Changes. Also never step on TPC's tent, it cautions. Then change to Power Type, use Delacium light Stream, then Golza will absorbs it. Then keeps use Triangle before 2:00. Oh yeah, if you can, make Golza health 25% (if you an expert you could make his health blinking). It just make you easier to finish Golza. Then volcano began its eruptions. Watchout, each eruptions that hit you will fastering Golza's power bar. Then use Zeppelion Ray to finish him (in Multi Type). Tips: As I already said above, make Golza's health 25 % or blinking, since I found that the hard time is I always finish the mission, when 0:30. The faster you defeat him, the better you will get S Rank. Evil Tiga Scenario First use Delacium Light Stream (in Power Type) and Ranbalt Light Bullet (in Sky Type) to Evil Tiga. Evil Tiga's health is very depleted then just save circle for finale. Let Evil Tiga depleted your health more than 50% but less than 40%. Watchout, Geoshark appear in 2:00. After Evil Tiga depleted your health like I said above, press circle. Both of you will fire their respective beams. Press SQUARE, TRIANGLE, CIRCLE, & CROSS at the same time and repeatedly to win the beams match. Gatanozoa Scenario Another your own strategy on fighting the Ruler of Darkness. My tips is fight Gatanozoa in Power Type. Jumping attacks is well recommended. Ultraman Dyna Reigubas Scenraio Let Reigubas make your head fall first, he then shoot fireballs to break the ice. Then use Reverse Revolium Ray to counter Reigubas special attacks, though your succeed percentage is just 25%. Then use Revolium Ray to finish the scallop. Nise-Dyna Scenario Let Nise-Dyna hit you in the end of the screen. The rings will shock you. Then change to Strong Mode and keeps using circle until his health blinking. The let Nise-Dyna make your health 30% (is the transitions of you character bar not flashing to flashing) Then cutscene, use Garnate Bomber to finish the imitators. Ultraman Gaia Gan-Q Scenario Call your jets first, then let Gan-Q make you fall head first to let the cyclops absorb the jets. Let Gan-Q absorb you using his special attacks. Then hit Gan-Q real eyes (the big one) using circle (well recommended) but watchout, his small eyes is guarding the real eyes. Agul Scenario Use Quantum Stream first, then use Energy Tornado (press circle). After that, battle Zorlim. For tips, evade the big fireballs at any costs, since it the most damage you and make you fail get S Rank. Ultraman Cosmos Justice Scenario Defeat Justice in Eclipse Mode (obviously). Then let Gloker Bishop depleted your health by half. Then battle Gloker Bishop, with Justice as your tag partner. Use Cross perfection, since it damage in ASAP. After you beat Gloker Bishop, Giga Endra will shoot his beam, replay the strategy when you dueling beams with Evil Tiga. That's for attacker user This is for defensive user. Block Justice attacks, (throwing is the exception) before 2:00. Then just let Justice defeat you. Then same as above but this time you play as Justice. Extra Scenario 10 Cities Invasion Stage Scenario Choose your Ultramen and defeat all enemies in 9 areas. Second Ultra will help after defeating 5 enemies. Defeating enemies faster is the key, if you destroy the enemies long, the other city will be faster on destroyed. Fro tips, just equip the Ultramen with only S Rank special attack. Then defeat Baltan after defeating enemies in 9 cities. Use the most strongest special attacks, for that Ultramen. Dada Scenario Capture Bakishimu, he usually appear at the moment just few monsters left. Use this combination: Red King, Bemstar, Zetton, then Bakishimu. Defeat Ultraman using Bakishimu. Then as Dada gonna finish Ultraman, change face 3 times, though a bit tricky. If there is any questions, just comment it. I already get S Rank for all mission today, so any questions may I answer. Category:Blog posts